english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Marc Thompson
Marc Thompson is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) - Casey Jones, Serling *Three Delivery (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices *Welcome to the Wayne (2017-2018) - Driver (ep8), Flutterskulls, Gremlins (ep6), Masterson, Sleepyhead, The General (ep13), Tigersnake (ep2), Urthens 'Animation - Dubbing' *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009-2012) - Cherit, Dante Vale 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The GadgetGang! In Outer Space (2017) - Francesco 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) - Frank, Mister Potato *A Warrior's Tail (2016) - Mosquito *Animals United (2010) - Chino *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - False Dad *Kikoriki: Deja Vu (2019) - Chiko *Kikoriki: Legend of the Golden Dragon (2017) - Chief, Chiko, Diesel, Natives *Sheep & Wolves (2016) - Ike, ADR Loop Group *Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal (2019) - Dum, Ike, Additional Voices *Tall Tales from the Magical Garden of Antoon Krings (2019) - Larry Louse, Additional Voices *The Dragon Spell (2017) - Boys, Dragon, Kamikaze, Monster, Narrator *The Snow Queen: Mirrorlands (2019) - Hippie, Locum, Shaman, Additional Voices *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice (2018) - Hippie, Locum, Shaman, Additional Voices *The Stolen Princess (2018) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Saturday TV Funhouse (2007) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - Casey Jones 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Bizarro Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2005-2006) - Toraichi Tamiya, Almighty One (ep23), Professor Osawa (ep4) *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Toraichi Tamiya, Almighty One (ep1), Garm (ep6), Guy on TV (ep22), Kawada (ep11), Male Customer (ep18), Old Ninja (ep19) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Shingo, Tribal End (ep3) *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Gomorrah *Phoenix (2007) - Sorcerer (ep1) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003) - Haira *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Mr. Handa *Shaman King (2003-2004) - Tao En *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Weinul, Baku Morihata, Zaiglian Agent *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Haraguchi (ep10), Ichigo Tsuruta, Student (ep12) *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Dun (ep2), Shabranigdo (ep13), Toppi (ep4) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Major General, Sir Raban, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Sir Raban, Additional Voices *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Tosuke Aoki, Additional Voices *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Izor, Baiera King, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - White *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Kyurem *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) - Duke Devlin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Degwin Sodo Zabi, Roger Aznable *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2013) - Conroy Hagensen Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Dooku: Jedi Lost (2019) - Yoda 'Audiobooks' *Hans Christian Andersen's Fairy Tales (2018) - Narration *Max and the Midknights (2019) - Uncle Budrick *relic (2018) - Narration *Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath (2015) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath: Empire's End (2017) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath: Life Debt (2016) - Narration *Star Wars: Canto Bight (2017) - Narration *Star Wars: Crucible (2013) - Narration *Star Wars: Dark Disciple (2015) - Narration *Star Wars: Dark Force Rising (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: Heir to the Empire (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: Last Shot (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (2007) - Narration *Star Wars: Resistance Reborn (2019) - Narration *Star Wars: Specter of the Past (2013) - Narration *Star Wars: The Last Command (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance (2010) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: Thrawn (2017) - Narration *Star Wars: Thrawn: Alliances (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Thrawn: Treason (2019) - Narration *Star Wars: Vision of the Future (2013) - Narration *To Obama (2018) - Narration *William Shakespeare's Star Wars (2013) - Narration *William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back (2014) - Narration *William Shakespeare's The Force Doth Awaken (2017) - Narration *William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return (2014) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Wolverine/'Logan' Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Asphalt Overdrive (2014) - Dispatcher *Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (2014) - General Announcer *Dead Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Guildmaster, Hermit, Thoan, Additional Voices *Thor: The Dark World: The Official Game (2013) - Dark Elf 2, Einherjar 6, Einherjar 7, Jotun 1, Malekith, Mangog, Marauder, Stoneheart 'Video Games' *Contra: Rogue Corps (2019) - The President *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Tao En *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Erzählung, Tao En, Zeobide *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) - Casey Jones 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Soldier *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: From the New World (2006) - Al Capone, Frank Goldfinger, Mao *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Duke Devlin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (124) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors